


to study the mind of a murderer is to study the mind of a god (and vice versa)

by cumgate67 (spaceboyxiphos)



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Insanity, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboyxiphos/pseuds/cumgate67
Summary: When you're falling, you're going insane. When you're going insane, you're falling. It's like swimming. Or perhaps more like diving. I'm not really sure, I'm the one falling.
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801630





	to study the mind of a murderer is to study the mind of a god (and vice versa)

**Author's Note:**

> please do not take this as glorifying depression (or anything of the sort!) !!! If you are feeling depressed please reach out and talk to a therapist, it does get better, I promise.

It’s rather interesting, I find, to feel yourself falling. It’s like diving into a pool- you know the fall is coming because you climbed up the ladder and you jumped.

To feel yourself falling is akin to going through the motions of life without ever waking up. It’s so tiring to speak with those inferior to someone who is already the lowest of the low. Every. Single. Day.

It’s odd.

I wake up everyday and I great people everyday and I smile everyday even though I know I’m falling and one day I won’t have the strength to get up.

By saying this I’m not submitting to some kind of fate. Fate doesn’t exist. It never has, it never will. Some who’ve heard me ramble on about the falsities of the universe have argued. Most don’t.

By saying this, I’m just admitting the inevitable and pretending it’s my choice.

Because it’s easier to fall if it’s your choice. There’s no fear in your heart as you fall.

Picture it as if you’re on a diving board 5 meters up. If you jump you know what’s coming. If you’re pushed, you don’t.

I’ve always found the concept of pools to be very interesting. There’s nothing remotely fun about swimming around in contaminated water and being pressured into jumping into said water from a height. Or maybe being squirted in the face by a toy gun (meant to desensitize children to the poisonous nature of real guns) containing the previously described contaminated water. It’s boring. It’s a waste of time.

And yet everyone I’ve talked to either loves it or doesn’t mind it.

It’s odd.

**Author's Note:**

> bold words from someone whose psued is cumgate67


End file.
